One Last Kiss Goodbye
by Leafytheleaf
Summary: Undead ponies called the Ephialtes have invaded Equestria and are turning ponies to zombies. Princess Celestia sends Pinkie Pie and her friends to wipe them out, with some help from Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Whilst fighting zombies Pinkie must overcome her fear of confessing her love for Twilight. Meanwhile, her friends are fighting for their love.
1. Chapter 1

As long as others are smiling, it doesn't matter how you feel.

This is what I always told myself. No matter the amount of pain I felt inside, seeing their smiling faces, more specifically _her's_, made it all worthwhile. The pain I constantly went through.

I hated the times I was alone. Time spent alone meant time to think about everything that's happened. The parties and the visits were when I could forget.

But now, lying awake in bed, all the pain returned to me. I felt sore as I rose to my hooves, head feeling abnormally heavy as I exited the room.

Seeing Mr. and Mrs. Cake was already hyping me up.

"Feeling a bit tired, Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake asked with a warm smile.

"Just a bit. Where's the flour? Ooh, and chocolate!"

Mr. Cake let out a low chuckle, almost dropping the mixing bowl he was holding.

Back to the same bland routine of cheering myself up.

By noon I was already back to "normal". I had planned to meet up with my friends around the block, and as I pushed myself out the door I smiled. Just knowing that I would soon be with _her_ made my heart skip a beat. The fact that she hardly noticed my affections was pushed from my mind as I skipped down the pathway. As ponies passed and they smiled at me my heart warmed up just a bit more knowing that at least I brightened up some days.

They were all already there, and upon seeing me they began walking.

"What're we doing, anyway?" Rainbow Dash questioned, flying above us. She turned in the air, obviously trying to avoid boredom.

"What _are_ we doin', Sugar Cube? This was all of yer plannin', right?" Applejack questioned in her thick Southern drawl, turning her head to face me for an instant.

I giggled.

"I have absolutely no idea! But follow me and something fun is sure to happen, right?"

I skipped ahead to lead the group.

"Dear, not anywhere too dirty, please," Rarity said a bit hesitantly, walking next to Twilight. "And nothing that will take too long. I happen to have a very important dress to begin sewing."

Applejack rolled her eyes, trotting up beside her. "Would ya _please_ lighten up? We don't want yer complainin' ruinin' this whole shebang."

"_Complaining_?" Rarity asked in a dramatic tone. "I am not _complaining! _Some of us actually care about hygiene!"

Applejack stomped her hoof, narrowing her eyes. "I'll have you know-"

"Girls, please," Twilight said calmly, looking ahead of her as she trotted along without a care in the world.

"Guys, look!" Rainbow Dash suddenly exclaimed, landing in front of them and pointing ahead.

A carriage pulled by white ponies, royal guards, were entering Ponyville, heading in our direction.

"It's the royal guards! And that's the _Princess's_ carriage!" Rarity breathed, eyes sparkling.

I stopped bouncing and watched in curiosity, the group stopping altogether, as the carriage came to a stop next to us and Princess Celestia emerged.

We bowed, albeit Twilight trotted up to the Princess with a look of concern on her face. Celestia looked very troubled.

"Girls, please meet me in the castle immediately. I will be waiting."

The Princess also seemed to have more guards surrounding her than usual. Twilight opened her mouth to question this, though the Princess was already riding away towards the castle.

Twilight turned to face them, a look of leadership strewn across her face. "Come on, girls."

We moved briskly, arriving in the castle very quickly. We made our way up the steps, some of us slower than the others, though Twilight was ahead of us due to her utmost concern. I was worried by the fact she was panting heavily, obviously pushing herself too hard, though she didn't seem to care as we entered the room where the elements were kept and Celestia was pacing.

This reminded me of the time Discord tormented Ponyville, and I cringed.

"Something terrible has happened, and I need you all to stop it," Celestia said in a very serious tone, turning to all of us. Even I stopped smiling. The look on her face...

"What is it? Do we need to use the elements?" Twilight questioned, anticipation nipping at her as she anxiously rocked on her hooves.

"I'm afraid this isn't something the elements can stop. You will all have to fight using your talents, without the elements. Far from Equestria, there is a land where soulless, demonic ponies reside. These ponies are referred to as the Ephialtes. These creatures are so terrible that me and Luna agreed to never speak of them. Though they've entered Equestria."

I looked around at the others. They all looked terrified. By the look Rarity gave me I must have looked terrified, too.

"They've already wiped out the Western border of Equestria. It was too late for us to do anything. They're rapidly spreading across the country. I will equip you all with the finest armor and weaponry in Equestria, and you must fight."

Twilight was gritting her teeth. "We need some more information about the Ephialtes."

Celestia nodded, though seemed to be on the edge. The prospect of so many ponies dying was terrifying, really.

"It can start with just one. If an Ephialtes bites you, you are infected. The infection is painless for the first day, then begins to eat you from the inside out. You begin to hallucinate, and go insane. And by the end of the second day, you become an Ephialtes. There is no way to stop the infection. Whatever you all do, do _not_ get bitten." I noticed she was implying that we might die. In fact, looking at it, there was a high chance of us dying. "An Ephialtes is still alive even if all their limbs have been cut off. To kill one, you must behead it, or damage the torso enough to kill it."

Fluttershy was on the verge of tears, and Rainbow Dash wrapped a wing around her in a comforting gesture. Twilight looked determined. As much as Rarity tried to hide it, she looked afraid, and with great hesitation Applejack nuzzled her with a warm smile. I stood in the back, trying to look as determined as Twilight did. Though all I could think about was the fear sweeping over me. What if she died... What if I lost her forever?

After opening a locked door using her horn, Celestia led us down a large hallway. Due to it being a hard surface, our hoofsteps echoed throughout the large room in an almost eerie manner. I had never seen the Princess walk so briskly in her life. It was very troubling. Another locked door... Another... One more before we came up to a vault. Twilight, looking over at me, looked concerned by my serious expression. I supposed I was letting my act down, wasn't I? It had been easy during the Discord dilemma to remain bubbly, though this seemed much more serious.

"This is the vault containing the most powerful weapons in Equestria. There are very few ponies who have ever been inside." Leaning down, her horn was inserted into the lock. She muttered a few words, a glowing light surrounding the large door. The longer Celestia muttered the more gears and wheels turned. There was a small 'click', and when Celestia drew back the door opened with a creak.

We must have been underground, for the room looked to be as large as the castle itself. Every weapon imaginable was in here, from tanks to knives. The group tensed up as hoofsteps were heard coming towards us.

"Vinyl Scratch? _Octavia_?" Twilight muttered in disbelief as the two ponies came to a stop in front of us. They both wore black conductor-style hats, and Octavia's bow tie was absent as well as Vinyl's goggles. "What are you two doing here?"

"They're the weapon keepers, and they happen to be the most talented fighters in Equestria. They will be joining you on the battlefield as well as supplying you with weaponry and protective gear." Celestia told us. She still sounded kind of rushed, and I realized we should probably move quicker.

"Octavia, this doesn't seem like you in the slightest. Since when do you indulge in these kinds of activities?" Rarity question, raising an eyebrow at the brunette pony.

"I've lived her as the weapon keeper my entire life. Though music is still important to me," Octavia replied, turning and walking alongside Vinyl to equip us.

A few minutes later and we were all dressed in black protective gear, including the same conductor-style hats that apparently repelled bullets, and we each had weapons to fit our skill set.

Due to my good aim, I was given two guns [I don't know much about guns, and didn't care to ask, all I know was that they were quite large and they strapped them to my back]. Twilight, due to her quick reflexes, was given a stereotypical shotgun. Applejack and Rarity were given a whip [Applejack due to her knowledge of using a lasso. Rarity controlled hers with magic]. Fluttershy was given a bow and arrow [Surprisingly, she had impressive aim] and Rainbow Dash a gun much more complicated than mine. Octavia used two swords that she was scarily skilled with, and Vinyl used two guns.

We arrived by flying carriage, being sent directly into the battlefield. There was no time for training.

"Good luck, Pinkie," Twilight turned to me, eyes filled with mixed emotions.

I nodded. "And to you too, Twilight."


	2. Chapter 2

Vinyl and Octavia exited the carriage first, followed by me and Twilight. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew out from overhead, and Applejack and Rarity took the back. I wasn't expecting this. The land looked as if there had been a bombing. Everything was wiped out, and piles of clutter decorated the area. There was absolutely no color. Everything seemed so... gray. I didn't have much time to think about this, for the largest crowd of the most terrifying creatures I'd ever seen in my life were heading towards us.

The Ephialtes were the walking dead that had been victims. The one that attacked me was a mare with a pale pink coat and long blonde hair tied with a blue ribbon. If it weren't for the fact flesh was rotting off her bones, blood was dripping out of her sunken eyes and mouth, and her hair was falling out she would have been very beautiful. I stood on two hind legs and kicked the creature back. She staggered a bit and then leaped forward, letting out a grunt, blood bubbling from her mouth and dripping onto the ground. I had trouble withdrawing my gun and she almost bit me, but just in time a gun was in my hand and the Ephialtes' head was blown clean off. The body swayed a bit and then fell limp to the ground before blood pooled around the corpse.

I stared in horror for a moment, and then looked up.

Rainbow Dash was being attacked by three Ephialtes. Though, only seeing two of them, one opened its mouth and was ready to sink its teeth into her neck. I was about to cry a warning call when an arrow was driven into the creature's skull and it fell onto the ground. Fluttershy had her serious face on. I was too far away to hear it clearly, though I'm sure she said something along the lines of, 'Get the _fuck_ off her.' Vinyl Scratch and Octavia were having absolutely no trouble, fighting back to back, helping the others if they needed it. Rarity's whip floated in front of her, and with a loud 'crack' the whip cut an Ephialtes in half. Applejack fought nearby, swinging her whip around a few times before bringing it down on a group of three. It cleanly cut their necks, and it didn't take long before they bled out and died. Twilight was being surrounded by a group of about six. She was forced to stand on her hind legs as they came closer, her eyes widening. I aimed my gun and killed the one behind her just as she killed the rest of them in a consecutive row in a matter of seconds. I smiled, impressed, and for a moment stood there and admired her beauty. I was distracted as I felt something grab my hoof.

It went on like this for too many hours. When it became dark we had to find shelter. We were told that there was a storm shelter nearby that we could camp in. With a little travel and a few surprise attacks we settled down in a large building.

Rarity had lost a leg. She had been bitten, though before the infection could spread Octavia had cut the limb off. It had been her left front leg, and she could fight without it. It was now a bandaged stump. Applejack curled around her, cuddling into her neck. Rarity was smiling and for a moment she turned her head to kiss the blonde mare. I had a bad cut under my right eye, and now had a square bandage on it. Rainbow Dash had a bad wound on her side and couldn't stand up. Fluttershy's wing was wrapped protectively around her, and her mouth was close to the blue pony's ear. I couldn't tell if she was singing a quiet lullaby or simply whispering words of comfort to her, but whatever it was it seemed to be calming the rainbow-headed mare down. Twilight had no bad wounds despite cuts and bruises, which we all had the pleasure of receiving, and she now paced in front of us in worry.

"Twilight, lighten up. As long as nopony's bitten it's a smooth ride," Vinyl muttered. She was leaning on Octavia, who was laying down and watching the others. Vinyl's eyes were shut and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I don't understand how you can be so carefree when my friends might be dying," Twilight's voice was filled with fear, and as she looked into Vinyl's eyes. Her ear twitched. "The creatures we're killing used to be real ponies. They used to have real feelings, real families..." She trailed off and tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Yeah, and I _used_ to be a sperm. Doesn't change a thing, Twi." Vinyl opened one eye.

Twilight glared at her. "I just don't feel right-"

A knock on the door reverberated around the room, and everypony fell silent. Three more knocks, then a voice called, "H-Hello? Is anypony there? Please, let me in! They're coming..."

"Hold on!" Twilight called, rushing to the door and turning the lock. The iron door swung open and a mare instantly rushed in, closing the door. I was genuinely surprised, and a little disgusted, by who the mare was.

"Trixie?" Twilight questioned.

Trixie wasn't wearing her hat or cape. She was missing an ear, an eye was swollen shut and a fresh cut mark was diagonal across the lid. A hind leg looked as if it was broken so she was limping badly. She was covered in dirt and blood, and it was impossible to tell if it was her own or not.

Applejack was glaring daggers at her. "What're _you_ doin' here?"

Trixie's eyes widened when she realized who we were. She instantly broke down in tears.

"It's alright, just tell us what happened," I was surprised by the kindness in Twilight's voice.

Trixie took a moment to compose herself. "After I ran out of Ponyville I began traveling again. I arrived here just when the outbreak started. I had to fight using my magic. I saw so many ponies die..." There was a far-off look in her eyes, the kind of look somepony only gets when they've been through terrible emotional trauma. The look I had for so long.

Octavia and Vinyl had risen, and Vinyl walked in front of the blue pony, looking her in the eyes. Vinyl's deep red eyes were a bit intimidating. "Were you bitten?"

Trixie shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Octavia questioned, frowning and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they never bit me."

"Good." Vinyl stepped back, looking satisfied. "Come over here and I'll fix you up."

"What? She's a good fer nothin' liar!" Applejack exclaimed.

"I know I've been rude in the past, and I deeply apologize, but after what I've seen I'll never be able to have the same state of mind again," Trixie pleaded. As she walked near me I noticed the bloodshot look in her eye.

In the end we all agreed Trixie had changed for the better and that she could stay with us. We all curled up and fell asleep. I stirred at the sound of ponies talking.

It was very dark after the lights had been turned off, and it took a while before I could see the outlines of the others. Two ponies stood next to each other, talking in hushed voices that were easy to make out among the silence.

"Twilight, you have no idea how sorry I am for everything."

"I told you, Trixie, I forgive you."

"Yes, but enough to be my friend? Twilight, since I met you I've been wanting to cross paths with you again. You have something I've never been able to have. Genuine kindness and compassion, and I admire that..."

"Shhh, of course I'll be your friend, Trixie." Twilight's voice was soft. I saw the two bodies embrace. Jealousy filled my core. How was it that somepony that had been so terrible was suddenly holding her? Despite myself tears of rage sparkled in my eyes. The two ponies settled down and fell back asleep, and nobody heard my quiet sobs of anger.

I awoke to the sound of a gun being cocked. Everypony else was already awake and getting dressed. I rose to my hooves. I walked past Fluttershy helping Rainbow Dash get dressed and grabbed my clothing, throwing it on quickly. Gripping the hat in my mouth, I flipped it upwards so it landed on my head.

"Hey Pinkie, why is your hair still curly? You've been really serious and down lately. Usually when you act like this your hair straightens."

I didn't look at her as I loaded the guns with bullets. "It's not my mood, it's my energy level. I'm filled with the energy of the battle. It's only when I lose all hope that my hair will flatten." Speaking now, I realize I've hardly spoken since this started. My voice sounds hoarse.

As I turn I catch Twilight looking at me with a concerned glint in her eye, though she quickly looks away.

Vinyl Scratch was showing Trixie the supply of extra weapons we had brought. To my surprise, Trixie chose a battle ax. Seemed rather medieval to me.

"What do we plan on accomplishing, anyway?" I was startled by Fluttershy's voice. She was hovering a couple inches above ground, looking down. She placed Rainbow Dash's hat on her head. "Does Celestia really expect us to wipe out all of those things? How many were there, five hundred? There's more spread out the entire border, and they're going to continue spreading..." She landed on the ground now that Rainbow Dash was fully dressed. The pink-headed mare turned to us, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's hopeless, girls. Everpony is going to die. Our best bet now is to evacuate to another country while we still can."

"And let Equestria be overrun by zombie ponies?" Octavia questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Celestia believes we can stop the infection from spreading."

"Maybe she knows it's hopeless. Maybe she sent us out here knowing we were all going to die, but wanted us to go down with a bang," Rainbow Dash muttered, looking up.

"The Princess would never do something like that," Twilight stated defensively. "Octavia is right. She believes we can stop the infection, and the fact that you'd accuse her of anything else baffles me. Though maybe we're not stopping the infection the way we should. Maybe there's another way."

"Like what? Drive them all away?" Applejack spoke up questioningly.

"I think it's quite obvious they're not going to stop. They _are_ brainless," Rarity pointed out.

"Then we trap them," I suggested. "before they can spread any farther. Keep them on the western border. If we were to construct a wall large enough to keep them in, it can be their home."

"What do you expect them to do, Pinkie? Build little coffee shops and take walks in the park?" Twilight's cool tone felt like an arrow through my heart. She gave me an apologetic glance after realizing how harsh she sounded.

"Then we trap them and then kill them all together," Vinyl suggested.

"With what?" Rainbow Dash seemed intrigued.

"Bomb the area." Octavia said with a smile.

"How do we keep them from spreadin' long enough to build a wall?" Applejack seemed skeptical about the whole idea.

"Continue fighting." Twilight spoke as if she had just reached a large realization. "Vinyl Scratch, contact the Princess immediately." This sounded much too similar to 'Spike, take a letter.' Twilight winced. Ignoring the horrid memory of Spike's death, she took the radio from Vinyl and began filling in Celestia on their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

A team of unicorns would be here in two hours to begin magically constructing the bridge. Until then we had to keep them in one area. The hard part was, they had practically doubled overnight. We found ourselves surrounded by over one thousand Ephialtes. We were being attacked from all sides.

"Rainbow Dash shouldn't be fighting!" Fluttershy was shouting, cheeks red, practically fuming. She shot arrows at an increasingly rapid rate due to her anger.

"We can't afford to not fight right now," Vinyl replied. She had recently switched to a machine gun, and I couldn't bear the sound.

I felt claustrophobia gripping me like a claw. I was being surrounded by the undead. I found myself hyperventilating. The world was beginning to blur. I called out her name. Twilight...

I woke up with a jolt to the smell of blood and the feeling of someone against me. Twilight cradled me, gritting her teeth. "C'mon, Pinkie..." She muttered. I had to tell her my feelings now. There would be no other time...

"Twilight, I-"

"I LOVE YOU, TWILIGHT!" A voice called. Twilight nudged me to my hooves. Trixie was calling to her, blood running down her face, eyes wide. "I've always loved you, Twilight. I love you more than anything."

"One second, Pinkie... There's something I have to do." Twilight pushed past the Ephialtes, avoiding the bites, and ran to Trixie. They embraced, kissing passionately. I watched as they were decapitated.

I rammed my body against Vinyl Scratch, cussing at the top of my lungs. She killed Twilight. My dear Twilight.

I felt somepony pull me into a headlock and hold cold metal to my throat. "Twilight was bitten by a zombie while protecting you. She was becoming the undead."

The realization made my heart drop. Octavia released me.

"She still had time! Two days!" I cried. My throat was numb from screaming.

"Our goal is to eliminate the undead, not create more," Vinyl Scratch hissed.

It was now that I realized I hadn't been paying attention to the others. I turned and shot a few Ephialtes. I pushed past others, feeling blood drip down my face.

Rainbow Dash lay sprawled out on the ground, head no longer connected to her body. Her torso had been ripped open. Fluttershy was flying above her, blood dripping down her face. In her hoof was Dashie's gun.

"FLUTTERSHY!" I cried in a desperate attempt to reason with her.

The yellow mare turned to me, tears dripping down her cheeks. She put the gun to her temple, and pulled the trigger.

Fluttershy was no more.

My head was spinning. I couldn't walk straight. "RARITY! APPLEJACK!" I called in a frenzy, turning and nearly falling over. I gagged and choked, running. Where were they...?

The two mares were fighting side by side. They looked perfectly okay. The sweetest sense of relief I had ever experienced in my life washed over me. I hadn't lost everyone... They were okay... I ran forward to them and collapsed.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Rarity questioned, helping me to my hooves. Applejack covered us.

My entire body was shaking. I couldn't speak. What would I say, anyways? My body heaved and I puked on the ground. I felt myself grow weak and the world went black.

The sweet smell of chocolate filled my nostrils. I awoke and yawned, rolling a stretch down my back and standing up. I skipped across the room and down the hallway, going down the stairs of Sugar Cube Corner. "Mornin' Mrs. Cake! Mr. Cake!" I said cheerfully, pulling out a bag of flour.

"Good morning, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake said with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Nothing," Mrs. Cake assured me with a weary grin. Shrugging, I continued baking.

After the second batch of cookies were pulled from the oven, I was growing frustrated by the odd looks Mrs. Cake was giving me.

"Pinkie... How are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm great! Ooh, I had a really weird dream last night. I can hardly remember it. Something about zombies. I think some ponies died, too."

Mrs. Cake looked even more worried now. "Pinkie, um..." She blinked slowly. "That's... interesting. An interesting dream."

I figured it _did_ sound kind of weird for somepony as cheery as me to have had such a horrific dream. I hoped she didn't get me a therapist or anything now.

"Ow," I muttered as I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. Confused, I raised a paw and felt it. Was that... a bandage? I didn't remember having a cut there. Well, when you're as busy as me you tend to forget things, right?

The day passed normally and as always I was free to go at noon. As I was exiting the shop, wondering what to do, I remembered I had a meeting with all my friends around the block. I smiled and felt my heart skip a beat. I would get to spend the entire day with Twilight! I skipped down the sidewalk, humming to myself. I was confused at the looks people were giving me. I wasn't given my usual smiles... Well, I _was_ given smiles, but they looked sympathetic more than anything.

I must have been early. Nopony was there yet. Did I give them the right address? Just to be safe I waited ten more minutes. I must have given them the wrong address, then! Twilight's tree was close by, I'd go visit her first.

I hopped all the way to the tree, and was surprised to find nopony was home. And the lights were off. Confused, I went to the closest house. Rarity's.

"Rarityy~" I sang as I knocked on the door. The door swung open. Rarity was frowning.

"Hello, Pinkie." What was wrong? She seemed really down. "Come in."

I zipped past her and excitedly bounced on my hooves. I stopped when I noticed something peculiar. Extremely super peculiar! "Rarity, what happened!"

Rarity's front leg was missing, replaced with a robotic one. It looked really cool.

She seemed surprised by this question. "Oh dear, do you not remember?"

"Remember what? Ooh, do you mean that amazing cake Mr. Cake baked for me yesterday? Of course I remember! It was absolutely delicious!" I gave her a large smile.

"...Oh dear. Um, sweetie, that wasn't yesterday. It appears you've forgotten the events of the past few days. Tell me, do you at least remember meeting us all around the block of Sugar Cube Corner?"

"That would be silly to remember, considering it was planned for today!"

Rarity frowned and looked away awkwardly, fidgeting. "...No. I don't think I'm fit to explain this to you."

I was confused as Octavia was invited over. Wasn't she a famous instrumentalist?

"...doesn't remember anything," I heard Rarity tell Octavia. I was sure it was only a fraction of the sentence she had said.

Octavia nodded and walked over to me. "There are some things that need to be explained to you. Sit down."

I nodded and sat down.

She took a deep breath and began. "A few days ago, terrible undead ponies called the Ephialtes began to overrun Equestria. They were spreading rapidly, and Celestia sent you and your friends to fight them. Upon finding their numbers were increasing too rapidly to wipe out the species, an idea to construct a wall was brought up. All the Ephialtes would never be able to harm ponies again. Though to do that, you all had to fight until the wall could be built. Long story short, nopony besides me and Rarity survived."

The memory flooded back to me. The force of reliving the torture was so strong I actually felt myself gasping for air. Head hanging low, I felt my curls flatten and pink locks fall in front of my face. I looked up at them from behind the curtain of hair.

"I know, they died in front of my eyes. Applejack and Vinyl Scratch were alive. What happened to them?"

"I'm afraid Vinyl Scratch died protecting me," Octavia murmured.

"My dear Applejack had been infected. Octavia allowed her to live for another day, but then she had to be executed." Rarity explained quietly.

I stood up and walked past the two ponies. "It's all Celestia's fault."

Rarity stood. "Don't be so harsh, Pinkie-"

I grit my teeth and pivoted on my hooves, muscles tensing in rage. "NOPONY EVER DESERVED THIS! CELESTIA SENT US ALL TO DO HER DIRTY WORK WHILE SHE SAT BACK AND WATCHED US ALL DIE!" I panted heavily, tears dripping off my chin. "And now I'm all alone." I turned and exited the house.

I find myself laying on my deathbed ten years later.

Rarity and Vinyl Scratch married and eloped.

I quit my job at Sugar Cube Corner.

Celestia invited me to live in her castle. I didn't want to be anywhere near her.

I became a traveling pony. I would tell fillies all over Equestria of my story. I was fed.

Eventually I developed a deadly heart disease. I only had a year left to live. I was taken in.

I've heard rumors. Ponies say I'm dying of a broken heart.

I wonder now, are all my friends happy? Wherever they are?

Is Twilight smiling with Trixie? Does she even remember my name?

If I had one last wish, it would be to give Twilight one last kiss goodbye.

But I'm not stupid. It's never going to happen.

I was never destined to be happy. I was born to give others happiness.

And yet, I don't care.

Because as long as others are smiling, it doesn't matter how you feel.


End file.
